This is Farewell
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Denmark tahu raja tak seharusnya bersimpuh dan memohon pada musuhnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan Norway, tidak sama sekali. Fail summary. OOC. DenNor. Reviews and concrits are needed. :D


kembali diserang insomnia dan tidak bisa tidur, otak yang miring 66½° seperti globe ini pun kembali mengkhayal; dan khayalan nista itu hanya bisa diwujudkan dalam bentuk fic abal yang tak jelas plotnya. /headbang mood yang sedang galau mungkin mendoorng saya menulis yang angst-angst begini—tapi masih diragukan _genre_-nya. huft. dasar akunya aja yang bego.

_anyway_, _enjoy_! ^^

**disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya. mimpi saya mendapatkan lisensi Hetalia ternyata tidak pernah terwujud. /sob

**warnings**: _shounen-ai_. _plotless. ooc_._ oot_. ketidakakuratan data karena minim (baca: males nyari) referensi. _epic-failed_. _typo_ (s).

**don't like don't read**, _baby_~

-oo-

"...Selamat tinggal, Danmark."

...

© yukaeri

* * *

><p>.:This is Farewell:.<p>

Warna merah terlihat mencolok di antara hamparan putih berkilau. Bentuknya berupa bercak-bercak yang asimetris, memanjang dengan jarak yang tak beraturan setiap bercaknya. Denmark berusaha berjalan, lalu gagal. Ia merangkak, dan ia gagal lagi. Ia paksa tubuhnya yang terasa kaku itu bergerak, namun hanya dapat bergerak beberapa inci.

Dingin. Ini terlalu dingin.

Darah yang mengucur dari luka-luka barunya sepertinya akan membeku.

"_Sverige_!"

Raja tak seharusnya membungkuk seperti para pengikutnya. Raja tak seharusnya menyentuhkan lutut pada salju dengan leher membengkok. Raja tak seharusnya menunduk. Raja tak seharusnya menangis. Raja tak seharusnya bersimpuh. Raja tak seharusnya memohon-mohon seperti seorang anak kecil melihat permen. Terlebih kepada musuhnya sendiri.

Denmark tahu raja tak seharusnya bersimpuh dan memohon pada musuhnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini!"

Teriakannya memecahkan keheningan di padang bersalju perbatasan negaranya dan Sweden. Denmark berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya, meski organ dalam tubuhnya rasanya seperti ditarik-tarik dari dua arah yang berlawanan; sakit _sekali_. Dingin tidak membantu membekukan darahnya, malah memperparahnya dengan hipotermia ringan.

"Lakukan apa saja! Invasi negaraku, bunuh rakyatku, ambil Greenland, ambil tubuhku! Ambil aku! Ambil semua!" Denmark mengernyit ketika dirasakannya darah merembes dari luka yang menganga di lambungnya. "Tapi jangan ambil Norge dariku... jangan..."

Norway membuang muka. Wajahnya datar; tapi siapa yang tahu isi hatinya? Angin yang berembus menerbangkan gaun—atau apa pun itu—biru yang dipakainya, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Jepit Nordic Cross-nya yang nyaris jatuh melorot. Norway membetulkan letak jepitnya tanpa suara, berhenti saat langkah Sweden berhenti.

"Kau k'lah. 'ni k'nseku'ensi'ya. 'ku 'mbil Nor."

Benar. Denmark kalah dari Sweden. Sebagai konsukuensi, Sweden mengambil Norway. Tapi Denmark tidak ingin kehilangan Norway, tidak sama sekali. Denmark mencintainya. Denmark menatap Sweden dengan pandangan benci yang lebih benci dari pandangan benci sebelumnya. Denmark sudah membenci Sweden entah sejak kapan, tapi baru kali ini rasa bencinya pada Sweden memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Kembalikan Norge!" Tiba-tiba Denmark merasa kekuatannya kembali. Ia berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya, mencengkram kerah baju Sweden. Memperoleh tatapan datar dari pria berkacamata di depannya. Norway masih belum bereaksi, bahkan ketika Sweden menendang Denmark; tepat di bagian lukanya yang masih mengucurkan darah.

Denmark jatuh ke tanah bersalju dengan bunyi bedebam pelan, mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang lukanya. Darah mengucur semakin deras, mewarnai kanvas putih dengan warna merah pekat. Saat itu Norway membuang muka, ikut mengernyit seakan merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Denmark.

"Hanya karena Fin diambil Russia, bukan berarti kau bisa mengambil milik orang lain, Sve!"

"Aku tidak mengambil milik orang lain!" Sweden berteriak kencang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Denmark mendengarnya berbicara dengan jelas. Norway pun kaget, meski pun ekspresinya tidak kentara.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan Norge!" seru Denmark, mengabaikan rasa sakit dari luka baru dan lamanya. Salju tempatnya berbaring mulai berubah menjadi merah seluruhnya. Norway kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Denmark yang diselimuti luka. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Denmark terluka separah ini. Melihat Denmark dengan luka separah itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kau yan' m'mb'rikan'ya. 'ni p'rjanj'an."

"Aku membatalkannya! Kembalikan Norge, kembalikan Norge!" Denmark terus berteriak.

Sweden mendengus pelan, menggumamkan umpatan samar dalam bahasa Swedia. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia berbalik. Menarik tangan Norway kasar dan mengajaknya menjauh dari Denmark. Berjalan menuju rumahnya. Norway miliknya sekarang, meski pun kenyataan itu membuat Norway meringis.

Denmark berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka dengan napas terengah-engah. Mengejar Sweden yang semakin menjauh.

"Sverige!"

"Kembalikan Norge!"

"Norge! Sverige!"

"_Jeg elsker dig_, Norge!"

"NORGE!"

Sementara Denmark terus menyeret (serius, menyeret) langkahnya mendekati Sweden dan Norway (yang sudah sangat jauh), Norway sibuk bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Haruskah ia kembali? Meski pun Norway tak pernah mengungkapkannya secara lisan maupun ekspresi, Norway menyayangi Denmark. Norway _mencintai_ Denmark. Tinggal bersamanya adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan sekarang, meski pun itu tak mungkin karena Denmark kalah dan Sweden; dan itu berarti ia berpindah kepemilikan. Sekarang ia milik Sweden, bukan lagi milik pria berambut jabrik yang dipanggilnya Anko Uzai.

_Bukan lagi_.

Hasil dalam perang memang sulit ditebak. Ingin rasanya Norway berlari sekarang juga ke pelukan Denmark dan menolak Sweden, tapi tidak bisa. Jika ia benar-benar melakukan itu, perang antara Sweden dan Norway pasti akan tercetus. Dan, tidak, Norway tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Sweden. Pria menyeramkan itu mengalahkan Denmark yang mengalahkannya; menjadi indikasi yang menyatakan bahwa dia lebih kuat dari Denmark. Norway tidak ingin mengambil resiko, tapi ia ingin kembali.

"_Kommer tilbage_, Norge! _Jeg elsker dig_!"

Norway menghentikan langkahnya dan berlari menjauhi Sweden, bahkan sebelum Sweden menyadarinya. Rok gaun—atau apa pun itu yang dipakainya—berkibar pelan seiring langkahnya cepatnya. Menubruk Denmark dengan hati-hati. Dua tubuh itu terjatuh di atas tanah bersalju, secepat hilangnya jarak di antara mereka berdua dengan sebuah ciuman singkat.

Denmark tertegun.

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan, Anko Uzai!"

Seorang Norway tidak seharusnya menangis, kan?

"Kau yang mengajariku untuk bersikap sportif dalam peperangan, tapi kau sendiri mengingkarinya."

"N-Norge...? A-apa maksud—"

Sebuah ciuman lagi. Tangan Norway berada di sekitar leher Denmark, menarik pria itu lebih dalam dekapannya. Denmark masih bersikap seperti orang tolol beberapa saat, sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Norway dan membalas ciumannya. Bermain lidah. Segaris saliva terbentuk ketika dua belah basah itu saling memisahkan diri, dan sebuah senyuman adalah hadiah perpisahan Denmark untuk Norway.

"Kau bilang kau akan melindungiku, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi," kata Norway, menarik napas panjang. "Selamatkan aku. Bawa aku pulang. Bawa aku kembali ke rumahmu. Lindungi aku. Kau sudah berjanji kan, Danmark?" Denmark kembali tertegun. Inilah kali pertama Norway menyebut namanya.

"Lindungi aku dan bawa aku pulang, Danmark," Norway melanjutkan. "Itu janjimu."

Sweden berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Norway berdiri, begitu pula Denmark. Sebelum Sweden sampai di tempat mereka, Denmark menunduk untuk kembali mencium Norway—ciuman perpisahan.

"Aku akan melindungimu darinya, Norge," kata Denmark, berusaha menahan kernyitan kesakitannya. Apa ada luka baru terbentuk? "Janjiku." Dan dia menunduk lagi, mengecup bibir Norway sekali lagi. "_Jeg elsker dig_."

"_Jeg elsker deg også_," bisik Norway pelan, sebelum Sweden datang dan menarik lengannya kasar, berjalan menjauh dari dari Denmark. "W'ktu h'bis," Sweden mendelik sinis. "S'y'ng s'kali."

"Aku akan melindingimu, Norge!" teriak Denmark dari kejauhan. "Janjiku!"

Norway mencoba mengintip dari balik bahunya, ingin tersenyum tapi airmata dan isakan bisu yang keluar. Pelan, nyaris tanpa suara.

Dan Denmark ambruk ke hamparan salju yang kemudian berubah warna menjadi merah.

Inilah perpisahan.

-**end**

* * *

><p>Jeg elsker dig: I love you (Danish)<p>

Kommer tilbage: Come back (Danish)

Jeg elsker deg også: I love you too (Norwegian)

/headbang perpisahan Norway dan Denmark versiku, yang sebenarnya terinspirasi oleh sebuah _fanart_ yang kutemukan di _link_ melayang (?). plotnya ga jelas lagi. hufft. bagaimana menurut kalian? apa ada _typo_? apa Norway terlalu OOC? susah sekali membuat tokoh datar, saudara-saudara. kalo _tsundere_ sih ga seusah_ ini._ tadinya pengen buat tsundere!Noru, tapi ga jadi. ugh, makin abal! /headbang

jadi… apa pendapat kalian? jelekkah? baguskah? ada kesalahankah? jangan ragu untuk memberi kritik dan saran, akan diterima selalu dengan tangan terbuka :) bagian mana yang paling kau suka?

terimakasih atas kesediannya membaca fic abalita a la yukaeri yang nista ini. :)

_review_, _this way_!


End file.
